Here Comes the Sun
by TTCyclone
Summary: Jane/Bishop.  Jane is afraid of thunderstorms.  Bishop can help with that. Oneshot filled with a little h/c, drabble, and fluff!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this wonderful fandom :(

**A/n:** Okay, so I had part of this story written, then didn't touch it for like a month, and now I've come back and written the rest in like an hour so if it feels rushed please bear with me! I've got way too many Being Human fanfic ideas and too little time. Plus, I think this paring is freaking adorable and needs way more love :)

* * *

><p>Jane hadn't always been afraid of thunderstorms. In fact, when she was a girl, she used to quite enjoy how the lightning would light up the sky. Her father would always sit on the edge of her bed and tell her that the lightning was no more than the angels in Heaven showing off their talents in illuminating the sky.<p>

As she matured, she of course began passing this story off as a simple wives' tale and nothing more than that. The angels were too busy looking out for God himself to have any extra time to light up the sky.

But when Jane's mother got deathly ill, she threw away her concerns about the angels and simply prayed to God that she would get better. She prayed in the mornings, in the afternoons, and in the evenings. She prayed at Church like a good girl, she prayed on her knees like a groveling servant—all for her mother's health.

Yet it never improved. At the time, Jane was too young to fully realize what was going on. All she could remember was her father crying at her mother's bedside and clutching her hand, while her little brother Matthew clung to their father's leg.

When she looked back on it, Jane could remember it beginning to storm outside just as the large grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime.

_Dong…Dong…_

"Oh," said her mother suddenly, attempting to sit up in bed. "Oh!"

"What is it, Teresa?" asked her father, inching closer to the sick woman.

"The angels," said her mother, a dreamy kind of look in her eyes. "Can't you see 'um, Henry?"

_Dong…Dong…_

"Angels?" repeated Matthew, looking at Jane for a moment before looking around the room. "What angels?"

"The ones right next to you, hun. Oh, oh Henry, they're so beautiful…," her mother trailed off, and her father started crying again, only this time without making a sound. His shoulder's shook with silent grief and Matthew looked back at Jane.

"What angels?" he questioned her. Jane shushed him, but that did no good. This time, he turned to their mother. "What angels, Mama?"

"They're taking me home," said her mother, leaning back into her pillows and shutting her eyes.

_Dong…Dong…_

The clock ceased chiming and outside, thunder roared.

After that night, Jane stopped believing in God for a while. She did, however, believe in the medical sciences and how they could save people's lives. Jane made a silent vow to help any and all sick patients that she could at the hospital in order to prevent tragic family heartbreaks like the one she had to endure.

While working at the hospital, Jane was sure that God didn't exist. There was science, and science was something that you could feel, touch, and depend on physically rather than just using faith alone.

However, when she met James Bishop, her faith was restored.

Jane wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was, but she knew he wasn't human. He was too strong, too fast, and too beautiful to simply be mortal. So one evening, when she was feeling brave, she asked him about it. He told her that no, he wasn't human, but he wouldn't tell her what he was and it frustrated Jane to no end.

So she assumed that he was an angel. He certainly was perfect enough to be one. And not only was he an angel, but he was _her_ angel.

And it just so happened that her angel had decided to light up the night sky with a fiery crack of lightning.

A shudder passed through the nurse as she berried herself further into her bed sheets, wanting to get as far away as possible from the thunderstorm that was raging outside. The winds howled, rain pelted itself onto her bedroom window in gushes, and when the thunder boomed, Jane jumped.

Perhaps it was the fact that thunderstorms reminded Jane of her mother's death that made her feel so presently scared and alone. The weather gave her the feeling of having a gaping empty space in her heart, one that had only recently been filled by James.

James, who was smart, sweet, handsome and oh so kind….He often told her that whenever she needed him, day or night, to simply call and he would come to her. And there was no doubt in Jane's mind that he would.

Another violent wave a rain splattered across Jane's window and she shivered, suddenly feeling a chill crawling up her neck. She jumped as she heard a creak inside of her house, just outside the bedroom door. Jane suddenly sat up, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

Lightning cracked, sending shadows creeping across her bedroom walls. Jane jumped, and anxiously glanced around in the darkness.

She was being ridiculous. There was no one in her house! She wasn't scared of the dark, and she definitely wasn't scared of being alone—

_CRACK!_

—in the dark—

_BOOM!_

—all by herself—

_Creeeeeaaaak!_

—_alone_ …..

There was a moment of silence when Jane thought that the storm was over. Relieved at the calmed weather, she lay back down and almost drifted off to sleep when another boom of thunder sent her diving back underneath her sheets, curled in a trembling ball.

_"James!"_

She didn't even realize she had said the name out loud. Jane nearly jumped again when a pair of hard and cold arms snaked themselves around her, pulling her close to the chest of the man she loved.

"Darling, you're shaking," James murmured, ghosting his lips across her forehead. For a second, Jane forgot how to breathe. "Are you _afraid_ of thunderstorms?"

There was humor in his tone and Jane's normally quick witted nature kicked into action.

"Of course not," she replied. "I was simply worried that if I fell asleep I would have a dream about eating a very large marshmallow and then wake to find my pillow missing."

James chuckled, and it vibrated through Jane's very being. She no longer felt scared. She felt safe.

"Just as feisty as always," James seemed to sigh. Then he added in a more reassuring tone, "Don't worry, love; I've got you."

"I know you do," Jane replied softly, suddenly feeling very sleepy. She yawned and nestled herself deeper into James' cold chest, tucking her head under his chin. James hummed in content, but that single note turned into a full-fledged melody. In her sleepy state of mind, Jane couldn't recognize what song it was. All she knew was that as long as James was near, thunderstorms would no longer bother her.

She fell asleep that night in the arms of her angel, listening to the soft and sweet melody he sang to her.


End file.
